Revenge
by apikachudoodoll
Summary: Bad summary/ RnR :)
REVENGE

DISCLAMER : Tsugumi Ohba & Yamaha

Death Note & Vocaloid

Cast : L (Lawliet) & Luka Megurine

Genre : Crime -Romance

Rated : T+ (untuk amannya)

Warning : OOC, Kata kasar, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Setelah kabar kematian L tersebar, Seseorang muncul untuk membalas dendam pada Kira.

Happy reading~

* * *

"Jadi L sudah mati?."

Seorang pria kini tengah bersantai, sambil memakan sebuah apel dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya.

"Hmm, begitulah. Karena dia sendiri yang menuliskan namanya dalam death note milik Rem." Sahut 'makhluk' yang berada disampingnya yang juga sedang sibuk mengunyah apel.

"Berita yang cukup bagus, setidaknya satu penghalang telah tersingkirkan walau bukan aku sendiri yang melenyapkannya." Senyum sinis kebahagian tercetak penuh diwajah tampan pria itu, Sang Kira. Light Yagami.

"Yah, dan kau bisa menjadi dewa seperti keinginanmu." Ucap Ryuk, Makhluk dewa kematian pemilik Death note.

"kita kembali Berjaya, Ryuk."

Kemudian tawa kemenangan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan itu.

 **SKIP**

 **3 Bulan kemudian**

Disebuah ruangan kecil dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Terlihat banyaknya monitor yang menyala, berjejer rapi memperlihatkan sebuah gambaran aktivitas yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh dunia. Sementara di sudut ruangan itu sebuah gundukan besar yang berada diatas tempat tidur mulai bergerak menggeliat.

Gundukan yang tertutup oleh selimut itu tampak menunjukkan surai-surai panjang berwarna merah jambunya hingga memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang wanita. Ia mulai membuka pelan matanya yang menampilkan iris berwarna biru.

"Nona L, sudah waktunya anda sarapan." Terdengar suara lembut Seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah menginjak umur 50 tahun lebih, membangunkan Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona L' itu.

"Ternyata anda Watari, jam berapa ini?." Tanya 'Nona L' itu dengan suara halusnya tanpa ada nada didalamnya.

'Nona L' yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur terus menatap keatas dengan pandangan datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya yang justru memandang kearahnya dengan lembut .

"Ini sudah hampir jam 7 Nona, sebaiknya anda bangun karena file-file anda sudah sampai dan tertumpuk rapi." Ucap Watari dengan senyuman.

'Nona L' menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai bangkit dari pembaringannya. Watari yang terus memandanginya tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah melihat penampilan 'Nona L'. bagaimana tidak saat ini Wanita itu hanya memakai Kemeja putih polos kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya sampai sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan kaki putih mulusnya.

"Watari, apakah anda menyiapkan makanan manis untukku?."

"Tentu saja Nona."

"Senang anda berada disini."

Setelah berucap, Wanita itu berjalan menuju keruangan lain meninggalkan Watari yang hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan memandangnya dengan Sendu.

'Terasa seperti anda sedang berada disini.'

Wanita itu menatap datar wajahnya di cermin besar yang berada dikamar mandi. Tidak ada senyuman sedikitpun terpantri di wajah cantiknya yang bak malaikat. Wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin kepada semua orang itu menatap dalam bayangannya sendiri.

'Kau seharusnya sudah membalas si bangsat itu yang telah membunuhnya.'

Tiba-tiba bayangannya menghardiknya. Berpikir dia gila atau tidak, tapi bayangannya itu berucap kasar kepada dirinya yang tetap tenang.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menunggu saja." Balasnya pelan.

'Menunggu?, menunggu apa?!. Menunggu sampai dia melenyapkanmu juga, bodoh.'

'Nona L' hanya diam menatap bayangannya yang terus mengoceh menghina dirinya.

'Kau harus Tahu. Si brengsek yang kurang ajar itu sangatlah jenius. Sampai L pun mati dengan tidak berguna. Kapan kau akan bergerak menghabisinya? Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia sekarang! Dasar kau wanita brengs−!.'

PRANG!

Dia menghancurkan cermin itu dengan gelas yang ada di dekatnya hingga cermin itu hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk.

"Aku benci kau." Ucapnya dengan sinis.

Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **. . . . . . .**

Drrtt…

Klik…

"Moshi-moshi Light-kun." Suara imut menggemaskan menyapa seseorang di seberang sana yang menelponnya dengan semangat.

Mata yang berbinar-binar terus mendengarkan semua yang disampaikan kepadanya.

"Alright Light-kun. Misa akan segera kesana." Jawab gadis bernama Misa itu yang kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Pak sutradara, Misa ingin keluar sebentar untuk bertemu Light-kun ya."

Gadis yang memilik rambut blonde setengah twin tail itu berteriak, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan studio. Sementara sang sutradara hanya melototkan matanya melihat artis utamanya pergi seenaknya meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

"Hey Misa! Jangan pergi!." Teriak sang sutradara yang tidak terdengar oleh Misa yang sudah pergi.

Misa keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. berlari diantara banyaknya kerumunan orang, sampai dia melihat sebuah taksi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Pak taksi antarkan Misa ke universitasnya Light-kun." Ucap Misa.

"Dimana universitasnya Nona?." Tanya supir taksi yang tidak mengerti.

"Masa pak taksi tidak tau universitasnya Light-kun."

"Astaga Nona, saya saja tidak tau Light-kun itu siapa apalagi tempatnya bersekolah. Nona yang mengenalnya masa tidak tahu universitasnya?."

Wajah Misa tertekuk dan cemberut, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal dengan supir taksi itu. masa universitas Light-kun dia tidak tau.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan jari-jarinya diponsel, tak lama kemudian sebuah bunyi berbunyi singkat diponselnya lalu dia menunjukkannya kearah supir taksi.

"Ini Universitasnya Light-kun."

Sang supir mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai menyetir mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke tujuan Misa.

Sementara dari kejauhan, seseorang diantara kerumunan banyak orang, merekam gadis itu saat dia keluar dari gedung sampai taksi yang ditumpanginya melesat pergi.

 **. . . . . . .**

'Nona L' tahu kasus Kira begitu menarik perhatian seluruh Negara jepang. kabar dia yang membunuh para Kriminal-kriminal secara tidak masuk akal bagaikan bak pahlawan penyelamat sampai keinginannya yang katanya akan menjadi Dewa.

Semua pembunuhan yang Kira lakukan entah bagaimana bisa dibilang hanya bekerja dibalik layar dan hanya dialasi dengan sebuah buku kecil. Sehingga seluruh kepolisian jepang sampai Interpol internasional harus turun tangan, merasa bingung dan kacau seperti harus memecahkan 100 kasus dalam semalam. Menggelikan.

Demi Sang Kira yang sialan itu!, Walau sejenius apapun orang itu tapi Ia tidak bisa untuk mengelabui L. karena dalam scenario ini menurutnya L adalah sang Jenius pemegang kunci drama ini yang berakhir menjadi korban tidak bersalah oleh kira. Dia tahu bahwa L sudah lama menarik kesimpulannya akan tersangka Utama Kira walau sebelumnya banyak siasat yang di masukkan Kira untuk membuat jejaknya terhapus dengan memanfaatkan kemunculan kehadiran Kira kedua.

Tapi sejak kematian L tersebar, semua berpikir bahwa kasus Kira akan ditutup dan sang Kira sendiri akan merasa tidak ada lagi penghalang yang akan mengganggunya untuk menjadi dewa. Oh sweety, jangan bercanda! Tentu saja tidak. Sampai kapanpun 'Nona L' tidak akan membiarkan Kira yang akan menang walau hanya untuk berharap saja. Karena Tujuan L adalah menangkap Kira dan itu artinya apapun yang menjadi tujuan dalam hidup L adalah Tugasnya.

jika L adalah pemegang kunci sang Kira, maka 'Nona L' yang akan menjadi algojonya. 'Nona L' akan membuat Kira merasakan hal yang lebih buruk daripada kematian bahkan dia akan merengek memohon meminta kematiannya sendiri. Dan dia pastikan bahwa mimpi L akan terwujud. Karena Dendamnya adalah pada Kira.

'Nona L' menfokuskan padangannya kearah monitor-monitor sambil memakan ice cream strawberry dengan santai.

"Misa Amane." Gumamnya.

Kemudian ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di samping bibirnya.

"Nona Misa Amane adalah Aktris yang terkenal, Ia kekasih dari Light Yagami." Ungkap Watari dengan meletakkan sebuah cangkir dan teko berisi teh yang sangat manis di meja, tidak lupa juga sepiring penuh balok gula manis disampingnya.

"Kekasih? Hm.." Sahutnya pelan.

Dia meletakkan Ice cream strawberrynya dan mengambil cangkir itu hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol secara bersamaan. seperti memegang sebuah benda yang menjijikkan.

Ia menyesap pelan Teh manis itu dan meletakkannya kembali disampingnya.

"Jadi apakah dia pemilik Death Note Kedua?." Sambungnya.

"Benar Nona." Jawab pria paruh baya itu.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak menatap monitor-monitor dihadapannya dalam diam.

"Watari bisa anda hubungi Tuan M?."

"Tentu saja Nona L." Segera Watari menekan salah satu tombol dilaptopnya.

Tak lama kemudian semua gambar didalam Monitor-monitor itu menampakkan wajah seseorang lelaki bersurai kuning dengan wajah terbakar di bagian sisi kirinya, berada disebuah gudang tua tengah memakan sebongkah cokelat.

"well,well… Lihat siapa yang menghubungiku sekarang,huh?." Dengus Lelaki itu.

"Apa kabar Tuan M?."

Dia mencoba berbasa-basi dengan ramah namun suara dan tatapannya hanya datar.

"Ck, Nona L. keajaiban mendengarmu berbasa-basi."

"Tampaknya anda tidak senang melihatku Tuan M?.

"Oh wanita iblisku, kau begitu naif. Siapa bilang bahwa aku tidak senang melihatmu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"Baiklah, Informasi apa yang anda miliki?."

"Biar kutebak tentang Misa Amane?, Jika mengenai Gadis itu sudah jelas aku mempunyainya." Ucapnya enteng.

"Dan bisakah anda berbaik hati untuk berbagi?."

"Apa kita sedang bermain Tanya bertanya Nona L?, Kau suka bertele-tele seperti L."

"Apa yang anda inginkan Tuan M? jangan pernah bermain-main denganku." Ucapnya.

Lelaki itu mulai membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Mungkin sedikit bermain-main denganmu itu akan setara." Lelaki itu berucap sambil mengunyah Cokelat yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan salahkan jika aku mencabut otak kotor anda dari kepala anda Tuan M."

"Wow, Lihatlah Nona L. Keganasan dan kebuasaanmu itulah yang selalu membuatku menjadi bergairah."

Sebuah tatapan tajam wanita itu dilayangkan pada Lelaki kurang ajar yang sedang tertawa pelan seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Oke, oke. Biar kubocorkan sedikit. Mungkin Watari hanya menyampaikan sedikit informasi yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Misa Amane menjadi sasaran oleh L sejak kemunculan Kira kedua dan−."

"aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Yang ingin ku ketahui sejak L mendapatkan Death Note dari Kira kedua yang tidak lain adalah Misa Amane. Mengapa dia tidak diserahkan kepada polisi oleh L?."

"Oh sayangku, L hanya membutuhkan informasi dari gadis itu, tidak lebih. tapi setelah L sendiri mendapatkan Death note kedua, entah mengapa Misa menjadi umpan yang tidak berguna. Oke kita semua tahu dia adalah Kira kedua tapi dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kira utama dan itu berati bukan dia yang kita cari. Yang kita inginkan adalah sang Kira sebenarnya yang menjadi kunci utama kasus ini. Kita pun tahu siapa yang dicurigai menjadi Kira tetapi kita masih belum bisa membuktikannya." Jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar.

"Tidak berguna?." Jari telunjuknya dia sematkan lagi disamping bibirnya membuat penampilannya sekarang makin terlihat Seksi dimata Lelaki itu.

"Nona L kau memang sexy."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna?." Diabaikannya perkataan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Ck, L tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun terkait Kira dari Misa. Dan Saat itu gadis periang itu terlihat tidak mengetahui apapun walau dia adalah kira kedua."

"Jadi maksudmu dia tidak tahu jika dia dimanfaatkan oleh kira utama dan dia tidak tahu siapa kira utama?." Tanyanya datar

"Menurutku tidak. Maksudnya L pun tahu Misa pasti mengetahui siapa Kira utama itu. Tapi saat itu Misa seperti dikendalikan untuk kehilangan kesadarannya tentang semuanya atau lebih tepatnya dia kehilangan ingatannya."

"Dia dihilangkan ingatannya oleh seseorang diwaktu yang tepat agar ia tidak dapat membocorkan segalanya." Sambung wanita itu.

"Yap, tepat sekali."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?."

"Informasi selesai Nona L, Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena jika ingin informasi yang lengkap harus ada imbalan untukku atau kau bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Ingin rasanya 'Nona L' mencabik-cabik tubuh lelaki kurang ajar itu dan mencabut keluar jantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi lelaki itu masih dibutuhkannya jadi dia harus lebih banyak bersabar walau sebenarnya dia tidak sudi bersabar untuk lelaki sialan seperti Tuan M.

"Terima kasih Tuan M."

Wanita itu menggerakkan satu tangannya memberi kode pada Watari untuk memutuskan sambungan dengan Tuan M. Seketika Monitor pun mati dan berganti dengan tampilan seperti semula.

Sementara Lelaki diseberang mengutuk dan memaki kasar atas kelakuan wanita itu.

Tahukah? awalnya Dia tidak peduli dan dia tidak mau peduli tentang semua ini. Dia memang selalu mendengar kasus kira disana sini dan menurutnya itu bukan urusannya. Lalu,mengapa sekarang dia jadi ingin memburu Kira?. pertanyaan yang menarik, jawabannya Karena Kira yang tidak tahu diri itu telah mengusik kehidupannya dengan merebut L dari dunia ini. Itu sama artinya dia ingin bermain dengan 'Nona L'.

apa arti L bagi 'Nona L'? haha, jangan buat dia tertawa, Tentu saja sangat berati. L adalah jantungnya, hidupnya adalah L. semuanya hanya tentang L, L dan L. tapi semua telah hilang, lenyap tak berbekas karena Kira. Untuk itu Kira harus membayar semuanya dengan Kehancuran dan….Kematiannya.

"Nona L apakah anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat tertekan. Saya jadi khawatir." Wajah Watari menunjukkan raut cemas .

Seketika 'Nona L' tersentak dari pikirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, anda tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya datar.

"Saya takut karena masalah kasus ini nona menyakiti diri sendiri dan aku rasa L tidak akan senang."

"Tidak apa-apa Watari. Dan anda sudah salah jika L tidak senang karena kurasa dia akan sangat senang." Pandangan wanita itu terpaku mengarah kemonitor yang menunjukkan dua orang yang sedang bertemu.

"Maksud anda?." Watari mulai was-was.

"Sudah saatnya untuk keluar dan bermain."

* * *

TBC

Hallo Minna-san. Kembali lagi dengan Apikachudoodoll.

Ini dia cerita baru dari saya untuk menggantikan cerita WHY untuk sementara yang belum update (masih diproses).

Jadi cerita ini terinspirasi dari filmnya sama animenya.

Gomen ne kalau ceritanya masih kurang akan semuannya, sama terlalu cepat *mungkin* alurnya, dan belum sesuai harapan reader sekalian. ~.~

tapi Jangan lupa Read N Review ya minna~. Mata ashita minna~. *Pika-pika*


End file.
